Episode 21 - Transformers
Transformers is a 2007 action/sci-fi film directed by Michael Bay. It features three minutes of character development and backstory, and 140 minutes of mindless property damage, cookie cutter stereotypes, and horrendous dialogue. Its working title was: Oh, Shit, It's a Robot! Part I. Plot An 11th grader tries desperately to get into some bimbo's panties while giant alien robots fight each other over a ripoff of the Cosmic Cube. Notable characters *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *John Keller *William Lennox *Tech Sergeant Epps *Maggie Madsen *Glen Whitmann *Seymour Simmons *Tom Banacheck *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ironhide *Ratchet *Megatron *Starscream (we think) *Frenzy *Barricade *Brawl *Bonecrusher *Scorponok *Blackout *Ron Witwicky *Judy Witwicky *Bobby Bolivia *Archibald Witwicky The Episode *Transformers is, inexplicably, the most critically praised movie to ever be covered on the show, as popular opinion of the film regularly regards it as "not so bad" or even "good", which was mentioned repeatedly and eventually proven wrong by the episode. *A running joke with this episode was the never-ending dread from the hosts over how long the episode would wind up being, due to James' ridiculously long summary. In the end, though, the ''Showgirls'' episode still remained the longest (but only by about five minutes) to that point. The record would eventually be beaten by the subsequent episode. *The hosts officially retired [["It worked in Blazing Saddles!"|"It worked in Blazing Saddles!"]] here. Scores James - Karoshi (Japanese for "death from overwork") Damien - Broseph Highlights *Billy??? Hello??? *YOU CAN'T HACK PAYPAL?!?!?!?! *Megatron's Swiss bank account *The Allspark was created by Nic Cage's Career, and once shrunk, becomes the good part of it *"Is that Starscream?!" *The hosts imagine old timey guys in the 1930's in top hats and monocles trying to get Megatron out of the ice with Model T's *All of the lamest, weakest characters from Dragon Ball Z could kill everyone in the scene where Frenzy is finally killed *The hosts imagine Johnny and Mark from ''The Room'' interrogating Sam at a police station *All that "chemistry" between Sam and Mikaela *The hosts finally declare what movies they will never cover *Damien's Final Thoughts on the film References *''Masters of the Universe'' *Linkin Park *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''Armageddon'' *''Pearl Harbor'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' *''Amittyville Horror'' *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Showgirls'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Independence Day'' *''Call of Duty'' *Johnny Knoxville *College Humor Batman *''Final Fantasy'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *Friendster *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *The Black-Eyed Peas *Destiny's Child *Hulk Hogan *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Jersey Shore'' *''Showgirls'' *Players (musician) *''Warhammer'' *William Taft *Millard Filmore *Zachary Taylor *Billy the Puppet *Risk *Monopoly *Parcheesi *''World's Dumbest Criminals'' *Nintendo *''The Wicker Man'' *''Hot Fuzz'' *''The Room'' *''DDR'' *Polly Pocket Doll *''Looney Tunes'' *Paypal *The Used *My Chemical Romance *Bill Nye *General Motors *Giant Bomb *Power Falcons *Clint Eastwood *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Final Fantasy 7'' *''Leave It To Beaver'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''The Big Lebowski'' *''The Bronx is Burning'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Toxic Avenger'' *''Age of Extinction'' *Chris Hanson *''Blazing Saddles'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *Nic Cage's Career *Verizon *Nokia *''Keenan and Kell'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *Legoland *TV Tropes *Godzilla *Mothra *Superman *''Wayne's World'' *''Power Rangers'' *Audrey Hepburn *Ant-Man *Sega *XBox One *Rhianna *Roger Ebert *Fritz Lang *Nickleback *Microsoft *Edward Snowden *Abercrombe and Fitch *Criterion Collection *''Pan's Labyrinth'' *GameCube *Marvel *The Incredible Hulk *Nick Fury *Generation X *David Hasselhoff *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *''The Matrix'' *''The Matrix: Revolutions'' *''The Matrix: Reloaded'' *Kate Beckinsale *''Nutbag'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Sucker Punch'' *''Daredevil'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Silent Hill: Revelations'' *Tim Burton *Johnny Depp *''Batman'' *''Batman Returns'' *Dolph Lundgren *''Masters of the Universe'' *Hugo Weaving *Bill Murray *Wes Anderson *''Batman and Robin'' *''Scooby Doo'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *Roddy Piper *Junkyard Dog *WCW *''Ready to Rumble'' *Jake the Snake Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Sam, Mikaela, and all of the Autobots *Real protagonist - Keller *Movie hacking - Maggie and Glen, repeatedly *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Jon Voight and John Turturro *High School High *Massive gunfight - the last 35 minutes of the movie *Plot Armor - Sam can survive so many immensely painful events, it's insane *Plot convenience **Mikaela is at the exact same place where Sam crashes his bike **Bumblebee can shrink the Allspark from 20 stories tall to a foot tall with no explanation *Clusterfuck Syndrome *Individual villain introduction - The Decepticons *Disrespecting the Dead - Lennox remarks how cool the tail of a Decepticon that just killed his platoon mate is *Notice My Directing!!! Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Special Episode 1 - Heroes of Wrestling PPV Next Episode - Episode 22 - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Category:Episodes Category:Transformers Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:2007 films